Captain Phasma (Star Wars)
'Captain Phasma '''is a secondary antagonist from ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''and ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi. She is portrayed by actress Gwendoline Christie. Phasma is a soldier in the First Order, the villainous successors of the Galactic Empire. Character History Phasma first appears leading her stormtrooper unit in action during Kylo Ren's assault on a village on the desert planet of Jakku. Shortly after Ren executed the village's leader, Force user Lor San Tekka and took Resistance pilot Poe Dameron as a prisoner, Phasma questioned what to do about the remaining villagers. Ren ordered their execution, to which Phasma gave the command. During the assault, Phasma noticed the reluctance of stormtrooper FN-2187 to follow orders. Upon their return to the First Order base, the Star Destroyer Finalizer, ''Phasma cornered FN-2187, told him to turn in his blaster and assigned him to reconditioning due to his inactivity on the Jakku assault. She also chastised him for removing his stormtrooper helmet without permission. After FN-2187, now going by the nickname of Finn, helped Dameron escape First Order custody, fleeing in the process, Phasma reported to Ren and General Hux that Finn did not report to reconditioning. She later is seen on the Starkiller Base, where she witnesses the superweapon destroy the Hosnian System. While patrolling Starkiller Base, Phasma was ambushed by the wookie Chewbacca, who was taking part in an assault on the base, as well as rescuing the desert scavenger Rey along with his friends Han Solo and Finn. At gunpoint, Finn demanded Phasma deactivate the base's shields in anticipation of a Resistance air assault. After doing so, Phasma told the Resistance trio that their plan was sure to fail, as the First Order forces would be too much to handle. Fed up with her talk, the group disposed of her in a trash compactor, per Han's suggestion. Phasma returns in ''The Last Jedi, her unit capturing Finn, as well as Resistance technician Rose Tico and hacker DJ, as he engaged in a Resistance spy mission on board the First Order ship, the Supremacy. Phasma sarcastically greeted Finn by his stormtrooper name and led he and Rose to the bridge. Phasma then issued payment to DJ, who revealed the Resistance's plan to covertly transport survivors to the planet Crait to First Order leaders. She declared that execution by blaster was too good for Finn and Rose, ordering her troops to perform a slow execution. Just before she gave the command, however, the Supremacy was severely damaged by the sacrifice of Resistance Leader Amilyn Holdo, who steered the Resistance cruiser ''Raddus ''at lightspeed through the First Order fleet. Before Finn and Rose could escape the damaged ship, Phasma confronted Finn, engaging him in combat. Finn eventually dealt a crush blow to Phasma's helmet, exposing part of her face. She remarked to Finn that he would "always be scum", to which Finn replied "Rebel scum". Before Phasma could respond, the platform she was broke away, sending her into a raging fire below. Gallery captain-phasma-armor.jpg cap1.jpg cap2.jpeg cap4.png cap8.png cap45.jpg Category:2010s Category:Cape Category:Coward Category:Freud Buster Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Military Officer Category:Supremacist Category:Demise: Burned Alive Category:Fate: Presumed Deceased